When producing field effect transistors (FETs) having an insulated gate (IGFETs) for power semiconductor components, in the case of which the gate electrode structure is arranged within a trench, in combination with further semiconductor components such as, for example, diodes, resistors, capacitors or sensor structures, a multiplicity of mask steps are used for production and patterning. This involves using different mask steps on the patterning of polycrystalline silicon regions for the different components or gate structures. It is therefore desirable to reduce the complexity of the process for producing a power semiconductor component in which an IGFET structure and further semiconductor components are integrated.